Aikatsu: Global Idols!
Aikatsu: Global Idols! is the first Aikatsu series made by Eurovisionprecurefan. It's themes are music and cultures of the world, but also friendship. "We will start the Worldwide Aikatsu program right now~!" - Meredith Haruno and Fia Kashikawa This Aikatsu series is when newly Aikatsu idols from around the world going to the Worldwide Academy of Aikatsu in Honolulu, Hawaii. Meredith Haruno, is one of these new students at first year in middle school, having wanting to be an Aikatsu idol (since when Ichigo went to America in the real Aikatsu) rather than a maid at her grandfather's old home. She met some interesting friends from different countries and with different personalities. But together as a team, Meredith and her classmates would create a storm of Aikatsu around the world. Characters: Worldwide Academy of Aikatsu: Season 1: M4: Meredith Haruno (春野メレディス): Meredith is the main protagonist of Aikatsu: Global Idols from both Seasons 1 and 2 . She is originally from New York, USA, and is half Japanese and half American. She is the leader and the center of M3, the co-leader and the center of Sekai Rozu, and the center for World Muse. She doesn't live with her parents, since they both had died of a cancer disorder, so she has to live with her younger brother Mark, grandfather and grandmother. Her usual job is cleaning her strict grandfather's rich house. She is a lazy daydreamer, very clumsy but a cheerful, friendly yet happy girl, with a leader type personality. Her favourite Aikatsu idols are Yuuna Daichimiya and Ichigo Hoshimiya, but she also likes Akari Ozora. She is a cute idol and her fave brand is Dreamy Crown. Meredith has lime green large straight hair, with no bangs, and with pink ends. Her school coord is the Raspberry World Coord. Her eyes are grape purple. Her aura is blue, white, and red stars on a large red ribbon which is twirling into a circle. Mohini Khan (モヒニ カーン): Mohini is a main character of Aikatsu: Global Idols. She is originally from India, but is born in Jerusalem, Israel. She is the best friend of Meredith, and often sticks together with her. She has never heard of Aikatsu until she heard of Aikatsu idol Sora Kazesawa coming to India, and Mohini fell in love with her and her Aikatsu brand Bohemian Sky. She has a diva personality except she has a sexy voice for singing, and also she has a sad emotion when she is singing solos. Her favorite Aikatsu idol is Sora Kazesawa. She is a sexy idol and her fave brand is Bohemian Sky. Mohini has lavender hair tied in plaits, has orange skin, and also has brown eyes. Her school coord is the Lavender World Coord. Her aura is blue wheels, which look like the emblem of the India flag and teardrop shaped diamonds that are coated by the jewel amethyst. Minji Jun (順 民事): Minji is a main character of Aikatsu: Global Idols. She is originally from South Korea, and is half Japanese and half Korean. She is roommates with Mohini and Meredith. She heard of Aikatsu since when she was a baby, and always wanted to produce famous idols. Besides the idol course, she's taking the producing course, because of her role model Aoi Kiriya. She's clever, friendly, a bit disagreeable but is calm and is always here to help her friends. She doesn't like any Aikatsu idols but she likes producing idols Aoi Kiriya and Kii Sageusa. She is a cool type idol and her fave brand is Soulful Star, which makes K-pop and J-pop inspired outfits. She has black hair tied in a right sided low ponytail and has light blue eyes. Her school coord is the Cobalt Blue World Coord. Her aura is blue colored jindalles and blue colored fans. Her Majesty Marianna (マリアンナ陛下): Marianna is a main character from Global Idols Season 2 and onwards. She is originally from the muses' country Islandiana (いすらなでぃあな), which is famous for getting the materials of Aikatsu school coords. She used to be a pixie but is cursed with her family to be a human-pixie family living in the cave near the school. She is shy, kind-hearted and sometimes cheeky. She doesn't know any Aikatsu idols. She is a pop-type idol and her fave brand is Vivid Kiss. She has cream blonde wavy hair with bangs. She also has pink highlights, and she has pink eyes. Her school coord is the Hot Pink World Coord. Her aura is pink wings and red hearts with a white M on them. Smiley Trio: Estrella Moreno (エシタレッラ.モレノ): Estrella is a main character of Aikatsu: Global Idols. She is the leader of Smiley Trio. She is Spanish. She heard of Aikatsu after she researched Juri Kurebayashi. She was described by Meredith as a girl who she thinks is popular, mean, and a showoff, but after meeting her for the two member unit tournament, her personality was the opposite; nice, friendly to others and always a girl who smiles. She is also described as a hot girl by other students. Her favorite idol is Juri Kurebayashi. She is a sexy type idol and her fave brand is Sangria Rosa. She has orange hair tied in a left side high ponytail and has red eyes. Her school coord is the Rose Red World Coord. Her aura is red roses glued together with a branch that is shaped like a spiral. Sidney James (シドニージェームズ): Sidney is a main character of Aikatsu: Global Idols. She is Australian. She is roommates with Estrella and her long lost twin sister is Christina. She heard of Aikatsu when her old school in Australia were talking about the idols at Starlight Academy. Then she started to get influenced to be one as well. She is cheerful, bright, has a lot of effort in performing Aikatsu and often speaks English than Japanese. Her favorite idol is Kaede Ichinose. She is a pop type idol and her fave brand is Magical Toy. She has golden yellow hair which is styled into a bob. She has blue eyes. Her school coord is the Gold World Coord. Her aura is blue balls with yellow, green and white hearts. Christina James (クリスティーナジェームス): Christina is a main character of Aikatsu: Global Idols. She is born in New Zealand. She is roommates with Estrella and her long lost twin sister is Sidney. She heard of Aikatsu after her twin sister talked to her about it. She is shy, but is also has a heart of gold. Like Sidney, she uses a lot of effort in Aikatsu. Her favourite idol is Kaede Ichinose. She is a pop type idol and her fave brand is Magical Toy. She has brown hair which is styled into a bob. She has olive green eyes. Her school coord is the Black World Coord. Her aura is red balls with black, blue and white stars. Legendary 6: Legendary 6 is the idol group that is named after a shuffle unit of Grade 2 and 3 won all Aikatsu tournaments of their school. They are minor characters in the show. They organized a 12-member unit and gave auditions for the trio groups. M3 and Smiley Trio won the two finals and joined World Muse. After World Muse's victory in Worldvision, they left to America for going to an new Aikatsu high school Here is some description of the members of the Legendary 6: Laura Kennedy (ラウラケンイデ), grade 3, from Sweden, cute. She is the leader of the group and is the center of World Muse besides Meredith. She has pink hair tied into a right sided ponytail with a curl in the end and has blue eyes. Fernanda Da Sliva (フウエエナダだシィヴァ), grade 2, from Mexico, sexy She has dark magenta wavy hair and deep pink eyes. She also wears Mexican traditional hair clips. Ebele Keita (エヴェェケイタイ), grade 3, from South Africa, cool She has tanned skin, black hair that is curved on both sides and has a curl on each end and has light blue eyes. Sabrina Gomez (サビなゴメズ), grade 3, from Brazil, pop She has honey hair that is curly and short and has hazel eyes. Kissa Jumoke (キッサジュモケ), grade 2, from Egypt, pop She has orange colored skin, with cobalt blue hair tied into a round bun and has brown eyes. Melanie Jepson (メラネジェプソヌ), grade 2, from Canada, cute She has red short wavy hair, freckles and orange eyes. She also wears glasses and performs with them. Season 2: Dream Academy: Hawaii: Serena Otoshiro (音城 セレナ): Serena is the first main character of Aikatsu: Global Idols who's from the Dream Academy community. She is the sister of Aikatsu idol Seira Otoshiro. She is a confident, leader type girl who loves rock music, like her sister. She looks up to Seira and thinks that she is a great role model towards her. She is a sexy idol and her fave brand is Sakurairo Kaden. Her hair is red and wavy tied into a ponytail and she has pink eyes. Her school coord is the Magenta Dream Coord. Her aura contains of red rock guitars and pink lighting star shapes. Kimiko Nagisahoshi (渚星 喜美子): Kimiko is the second main character of Aikatsu: Global Idols who's from the Dream Academy community. She is from Hokkiado, and is born to two rich farmers. She is a shy girl and kind hearted but is also seem to be to have a diva attitude. She doesn't have any idols, but looks up to idols, mostly Maria Himesato. She is a pop type idol and her fave brand is Happy Rainbow. She has brown curly hair tied into a huge bun and orange eyes. Her idol coord is the Yellow Dream Coord. Her aura contains of white and yellow lilies and white packet sweets. Sasha Aoimizu (葵水 サシャ): Sasha is the third main character of Aikatsu: Global Idols who's from the Dream Academy community. She is half American and half Japanese and is originally from USA. She is Kimiko's roommate and best friend. She is a designer besides an idol, and designs Native American inspired clothing, which can be introduced when she was 18. She also has the dream of designing for Dreamy Crown. She is a easygoing and calm person, but is also a bit of a baka, especially when she's speaking English when she isn't supposed too. Her fave idols is celebrity crush Tsubasa Sena for designing and Sora Kazesawa for idols. She is a cure type idol and her fave brand is Dreamy Crown. Her hair is indigo, and is short but she has a long ponytail on the left side which has a white gradient end. She also has pale brown skin, because of her Native American foreign, and she has brown eyes. Her Dream Coord is the Sky Dream Coord. Her aura contains of blue blossoms with wings glued together with blue spheres. Anne Yumetobira (夢扉 アン): Anne is the fourth main character of Aikatsu: Global Idols who's from the Dream Academy community. She is half English and half Japanese, and is originally from London. She is a producer of the team, but can be a idol as well. She's roommates with Serena. She is cheerful and energetic, but she can be emotional. She has Kii Saegusa as her role model for producing and idol. She is a cool idol and her fave brand is Techno Star, which creates sci-fi inspired outfits using geological shapes. She has bright white curly hair all the way to her stomach and has magenta eyes. She's seem wearing black glasses but takes them off when she's performing. Her school coord is the Indigo Dream Coord. Her aura contains of purple left angled triangles and pink 3D diamonds. Season 3: 5Aikatsu/GoAikatsu (五アイカツ/ゴリアイカツ): 5Aikatsu's members are from the highest rank idols from Monday to Friday's daily audition to join the group. The girls were known by their bond which is successful. Afia "Fia" Kashikawa (アフィア 「フィア」柏木川崎): Fia is the first protagonist of Aikatsu: Global Idols from Season 3 onwards. She is from Ghana and is half Ghanian and half Japanese, so she often speaks Japanese words within English phrases. Fia heard of Aikatsu after the first magazine of the magazine series Ai-Ka-Tsu came out to a Ghanaian book store, and she decided to read them often. Fia's mother died and her dad lives in the Ghanian orphanage for his occupation. Fia was born on a Friday (within of the nickname Friday girl), and loves that day of the week. She has a leader-type personality, but is emotional as well. Her hobbies besides singing and dancing include reading Ai-Ka-Tsu and playing with the orphans at the Ghanian orphanage. Her mascot is Hoshineko. Fia is a cool type idol, but she is also called a star (four brands together)- type idol and her fave brand is Soulful Star. Her idol is Meredith. She has brown skin, black hair styled as an Afro and has chocolate brown eyes. Her school coord is the Sky Global Coord. Her aura is light blue and black leopard spots. Madeline "Madee" Watanabe (マドリン「マデエ」渡辺): Madee is the second protagonist of Aikatsu: Global Idols from Season 3 onwards. She is from Thailand and is a quarter of Japanese descent, the rest being Thai. Madee heard of Aikatsu after she went to Japan last year and watched M3's debut performance. Madee is a cheerful, bright student who loves hip hop, and is the only producer from the group. Her hobbies besides singing is breakdancing and producing Aikatsu idols in Thailand. Her mascot is Poppuneko. She is a pop-type idol and her fave brand is Retro Clover. She doesn't have any fave idols, but seems to admire a Thai Aikatsu idol named Jenny Ling. She has her black hair tied into a a bun and has purple eyes. She's also seem wearing a Thai designed hair clip. Her school coord is the Rose Global Coord. Her aura is hot pink elephant calf footprints and rose pink writing of her Thai name. Sinead McGuinness (シネアデミクグインエッス): Sinead is the third protagonist of Aikatsu: Global Idols from Season 3 onwards. She is Irish and is from Ireland. Sinead heard of Aikatsu after she watched the Worldvision Aikatsu Contest when World Muse won. Sinead is a girl who loves animals, sweets and nature. Her hobbies besides singing include taking care of animals and making sweets. Her mascot is Kuitoneko, the second to youngest kitten of Hoshineko. She has blonde hair tied into one plait and has lime green eyes. Her idols are M4 and Smiley Trio. She is a cute type idol and her fave brand is Angely Sugar. She has cream blonde hair tied into a right sided plait and lime green eyes. Her school coord is Mint Global Coord. Her aura contains green clovers and mint green hearts with a green 'S'. Valeria Lorenzo (ヴアラリアろれんそ): Valeria is the fourth protagonist of Aikatsu: Global Idols from Season 3 onwards. She is half Italian and half Latin and is from Peru. She heard of Aikatsu after her sister came to Dream Academy London and wanted to Aikatsu against her. Valeria looks like a young sweet girl but loves rock music and bold colors. Her hobbies besides singing are playing her rock guitar and feeding her mascot Kuruneko, which is the youngest of Hoshineko's children. She is a cool-type idol and her fave brand is Swing Rock. She has purple hair tied into low side short pigtails and has cyan blue eyes. Her school coord is Lemon Global Coord. Her aura contains of lemon yellow hearts and yellow lighting bolts. Linnea "Lime" Olson (リンネア 「ライム」おるそん) Lime is the last protagonist of Aikatsu: Global Idols from Season 3 onwards. She is Swedish and is originally from Fiji. She is quarter Fijian, quarter Swedish and half Japanese. She heard of the success of the academy in Hawaii and wanted to join them. Lime has a Yamato Nadeshiko (大和撫子) personality, or a proper lady personality, and is very mature. Her hobbies besides singing are designing and patting her mascot Sekushineko, which is the oldest of the children that Hoshineko has adapted. She is a sexy-type idol and her fave brand is Spicy Ageha. She has caramel wavy brown hair with a plait tied around the head and has basil green eyes. Her school coord is Lilac Global Coord. Her aura contains of butterflies which wings look like the Swedish flag and purple diamonds. Other characters: Jelly-Chip (ジェリーチップ): Meredith's pet hamster who's Meredith's supporter for becoming an Aikatsu idol. Found in a hole under the house of the Haruno's, like other pets in other anime shows, he can talk. He is a clever, funny yet cheerful little hamster, but can be a clumsy lump. His favorite food is the rice of Japanese sushi. He often grabs the Aikatsu cards before each performance for Meredith, M3, Sekai Rozu, and World Muse. He has yellow fur with raspberry eyes and the bottom of his hands, the bottom of his feet and the coat of his ears are colored pink. Amos Umiarashi (海嵐 アモス): Meredith's boyfriend, who's a year older than Meredith and helps the fruit shake store outside of the beach near the school. He loves Meredith and often would like to be an Aikatsu idol thanks to her. He has brown skin, black curly hair and green eyes. In one of the episodes, he was asked by the Aikatsu agency in Hawaii to have his own designed brand. The brand was called Fruity Star and it represents boyish outifts with fruits in it. As for that, he is a pop-type idol. His aura is apples and bananas on a yellow fruit meteor. Mister Masaki Haruno (雅紀春野さん): Meredith's grandfather, who's strict but supportive to her after he watched her debut Aikatsu. He has grey straight hair with a fridge that has a curl and has black eyes. He also has small lensed-glasses. Michael Haruno (春野 ミハル): Meredith's little brother who doesn't speak too much Japanese. He's learning from his grandmother. He has basil green hair similar to his grandfather and has teal green eyes. Lady Anastasia Haruno (春野アナスタシア): Meredith's grandmother, who's a diva. She often says darling at the end. She has indigo blue hair which is curly haired and up sided. And she has sapphire blue eyes. Yuuna Daichimiya (大地宮優菜): Yuuna is Meredith's grandfather's old school friend's granddaughter, and is known as Meredith's idol. Yuuna was the protagonist in the unknown 30 episode series Aikatsu: Shining Stars. She returns in 4 episodes throughout the series: two when her idol group Glitter performed in the group festival, one when she competed against Meredith and her World Muse team for the Worldvision Aikatsu Contest, and the last episode of the first season when she met Meredith at their grandparents' old school alumni reunion. Category:Aikatsu Fanseries